Skittles
by Kitty Kat K.O
Summary: Series of drabbles, all based on different sweets/candy. What are Purin and Ichigo doing? And why is Kish screaming? Especially for those with a sweet-tooth. R&R, please! Ch14: Skittles. COMPLETE!
1. Gummy Bears

**A/N: **It's been a while since I've written anything, so I decided to write a few drabbles. I know it's not exactly something I should be updating, but after spending an hour on the computer writing several different drabbles, I though I may as well post them.

Inspired by, and dedicated to XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx - her randomness made me come up with this. This is for you, Chiharu - and there will be a drabble about Skittles appearing somewhere soon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMM or any brands mentioned throughout this series.

* * *

"I didn't do it, I swear!" she cried, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Well, someone did. Things like that don't just happen on their own, baka Strawberry," he countered, placing his hands on his hips and raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"And what makes you think it was me?" she asked, stomping her foot, cheeks beginning to tint red with anger.

His eyebrow raised even higher, making Ichigo think it would soon disappear completely into his hair. A light smirk played on his lips as he watched her become riled up, and he moved his arms to fold over his chest.

"Because everything that goes wrong is your fault. And before you ask," he began, silencing her as she opened her mouth to protest, "it's because you're a baka."

If he squinted, he was sure he would be able to make out the stream pouring from Ichigo's ears. Her face was beet-red, and a fierce death glare was directed at him. But, much to his disappointment, she somehow managed to find it in herself to tame her anger.

"That's not a fair accusation, Shirogane," she stated, frowning.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "What other reason is there to explain how _three-hundred _bags of candy vanished from the stock room?"

"That's simple, na no da," came a chirp from the doorway. Turning, Ryou and Ichigo saw Purin standing with her hands clasped behind her back, and impossibly innocent impish grin etched onto her face.

"The gummy bears did it."


	2. Polos

**A/N: **Somehow I feel this story will be updated very, very quickly. *smiles*

Maths.

Normally she loved the subject, and nothing could deter her from learning as much as she possibly could. To her, there was nothing more exciting than solving an equation; nothing more fulfilling than calculating the answer to a challenging trigonometry question. Nothing more thrilling than sitting down, first thing Monday morning to a nice, long maths test.

Normally, that is.

Today, however, as she took her assigned seat, and pulled out her pen and notebook, there was something distracting her. Even as the teacher began writing notes on the board, intending for her class to copy them down, Retasu found herself unable to concentrate. Her mind kept wandering. Wandering back to… no, she mustn't think about them. Not for a second. So she shook her head, trying her hardest to turn her focus to the lesson.

But oh, poor Retasu - we all know that when you try _not _to think about something, it pops into your head all the more.

Ten minutes into the lesson, Retasu caught a slight movement to her left. Swiveling her head, she noticed her bag shifting. Her eyebrows knitted together as her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Retasu!" came a call from the front of the class. The girl in question turned, her eyes making contact with her teacher's. "Pay attention, please," the woman ordered, before continuing with what she had been saying before.

For a while, Retasu did as she was told - she feared getting into trouble again if she lost concentration. However, another movement beside her soon attracted her gaze. This time, Retasu wasted no time. Reaching out to her bag, she drew it into her lap. She unbuckled the small, silver clasp, peeling the bag open and peering inside.

_"Retasu…"_ a voice, or rather, what sounded like many voices, chorused. But this sound had not come from anyone around her. To her bewilderment, Retasu found the noise coming from _within_ her bag.

_"Retasu…" _they called again. Quickly, she began digging around. She pulled out her geography book, followed by her science textbook. Then came her spare glasses case; her small, bagged lunch; a brush and a purse. Eventually, the entire contents of it had been emptied out. But again the call came.

She shook her head, about to pass it off as momentary insanity, when all of a sudden, she remembered. Rifling through, Retasu came across the last item that sat in her bag. Her Polo's. The very sweets that had occupied her mind that day. And they were talking to her.

She began spluttering and shrieking, gaining the attention of both the class and her teacher.

"Retasu Midorikawa! Settle down this instant!"

"B-But Sensei!" she stuttered.

"No 'buts'. Back to your work."

"B-b-but! The Polo's! They're talking!"

Sighing, the teacher placed her board pen down, before making her way to Retasu's desk. "And where are these Polo's?" she asked, holding out a hand expectantly.

Knowing what she had to do, Retasu removed the sweets from her bag, and handed them to her teacher. But as her teacher began walking away, she heard it:

_"Mwahahahaha…."_

Which was promptly when Retasu fainted.


	3. Bottled Water

**A/N: **Mostly this series off drabbles will concentrate on sweets (or candy, whatever you prefer to call it). However, certain chapters, like this one, will just be about random food. Oh, and most of these will be humour, though I will throw in a couple other genres at times.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was one of those days; one where the sun was too bright and the heat was too high, and even the happy little birds that sat singing sweetly in the tree tops were nowhere to be seen. One of those days where, even though the humid atmosphere made the shirts on their backs stick horrifically to their skin, he still made them work.

_Work. _Even though there were no customers, not even any people in sight of the café, they were still dragged inside, forced to change into their uniforms and pushed into the main section of the building. To work.

Gritting her teeth, Ichigo scrubbed yet another table, using all of her will power not to dump the large bucket filled with nice, soothing, ice-cold water over her head. The tables didn't really need cleaning - no-one had used them since the afternoon before, and even afterwards they had been properly washed. It was merely out of boredom, and the need of something to do, that she stood, half-bent over the table, her arm grinding circles into its surface.

From the other side of the room, Purin groaned, trying to sprawl out even more than she already had. Retasu shifted uncomfortably upon her seat, occasionally glancing at the huge clock hanging on one of the walls. Minto sat sipping her tea - though her usual brand had been traded in for the iced-tea version. Zakuro, who had been the only one to have refused changing into her uniform, stood in the middle of the room, picking at the straps of her tank top, attempting to peel them away from the spot of skin they clung to.

Ichigo shook her head, refraining herself from banging it off the table.

The sound of approaching footsteps echoed throughout the near-silent café. Ichigo brought her gaze up towards the door, watching as her boss entered the main section of the café. He stopped a few feet in, clearing his throat to gain the other girls' attention. Once he had it, he began to speak.

"Now, I know it's extremely hot today," he started, earning several glares. Ignoring them, he continued, "But I think we're going to get a lot more customers because of that."

Ichigo's brow creased; a motion Ryou acknowledged, forcing him into further explanation. "Well, it's so hot, that people are going to need something to cool them down. So, Keiichiro and I have come up with a solution to their problem - and another way to earn money. Two oh-so-simple words: Bottled. Water."

At the end of this speech, a huge beam broke out on his face, and he waited for the girls' reactions.

_Clunk! _

Ichigo's head hit the table.

The heat had fried Ryou's brain.


	4. Marshmellows

**A/N: **These drabbles will vary in length depending on the 'story' within them. So, please bear with the 'long to short'-ness.

Remember to review at the end!

* * *

His eyes followed it, never losing their focus. Round and round, unstopping, as it spun and twisted, and swiveled and twirled. He cocked his head to the side when bubbles started to appear, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion and slight amusement. A frown marred his features, however, when the bubbles began to grow larger.

"Tart? What are you doing?"

Turning, the smallest alien came face to face with Pai, the taller male having just entered the room. He stood with a blank expression on his face, although his arms were folded over his broad chest, signaling to Tart that he didn't approve of the younger's activity.

Tart rolled his eyes, and returned to watching the item that had captivated his interest. It was only seconds until he was lost in it's whirling once more.

However, a noise that sounded distinctly like someone clearing their throat brought him back to the room around him. Growling, he snapped his head round, a fierce glare directed at Pai.

"What?!" he all but yelled, fists clenching by his sides, his temper flaring.

"I asked what you were doing," Pai reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," Tart acknowledged, with a brief nod of his head. "It's this Earth tradition thing that Purin taught me."

"Called?" Pai pressed.

"Watching marshmallows in a microwave."

No sooner had the words left his lips, than there was a resounding _boom! _that made both aliens jump. The microwave door flung open as the piece of machinery exploded, splattering pink and white goo on every available surface within the room. Pai threw a scolding glare at Tart.

"Oops…"


	5. Liquorice

**A/N: **I haven't posted a drabble in a little while, even though I wanted one up every day. Blame my German mock exam for that.

Warning: There is use of a minor OC in this one. The idea just didn't work with one of the other canon characters involved.

* * *

Popping another delicious sweet into her mouth, Zakuro stood, turning and crossing the room towards the rack of clothes. Carefully, she picked through each item, scrutinizing it from top to bottom, before giving a vague nod of approval. As she finished her sweet, she turned on her heel and promptly headed back to the bowl, picking up another with two long, pointed fingers. She bit into it, chewing on the sweet slowly, to savor the taste.

"Fujiwara-sama?" came a quiet voice from behind her. She swiveled around on the spot, nodding for the newcomer to continue. His eyes were trained on a handful of papers, therefore he did not see her gesture and remained silent.

Rolling her eyes, the model scanned him up and down. He was small to the point where she towered over him greatly, his shiny bald-head was tilted downwards, the thin-rimmed glasses slipping from his nose, and she watched as he raised a hand and used a stubby finger to push the frames back up again.

"Sato-san?"

His head darted upwards in alarm, meeting her gaze. He hadn't expected her to talk back, she presumed. But, to her confusion, the elder man began to snigger. The sniggers became a chuckle, before the chuckling evolved into a full-fledged, whole-hearted laugh.

Cocking her head to the side, Zakuro scrunched her face up as she tried to figure out what was so funny that a usually timid, reserved man would break into a fit of laughter.

"…Am I missing something here?" she asked, her tone tinted slightly with iciness.

The man shook his head, regaining his composure before answering her. "Your teeth…well, your whole mouth, really. It's…black!" More chuckles escaped him, and she turned to face the large vanity mirror sat against the farthest wall of her dressing room.

Her expression swiftly changed from one of confusion, to full-blown shock. Then, it settled for mild irritation. Now she remembered why she wasn't supposed to eat liquorice before a show.


	6. Bubblegum

**A/N:** This drabble was supposed to be Love Hearts, but that one kind of spiraled into something else. Twice. So I thought it would be better just to use a different sweet altogether. Sorry it's a late update.

* * *

_Pop! _

Purin laughed, peeling the sticky gum off her mischievous face, and pushing it back into her mouth. Silence hung over the café's kitchen as she chewed, a brief smacking of her lips interrupting the quiet every now and then. After a few moments, the girl deemed herself ready, and puckered the cherry red lips. Then, she blew. A small pink bubble formed at the opening of her mouth, growing larger and thinner with every passing nano-second. Until, with slight anticipation, there was another loud _pop! _

The second bubble burst, this time covering half her nose.

She giggled, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. Bubble blowing was fun! Why had Shirogane kept the delightful bubblegum hidden in a cupboard anyway? It would be much more fun to share it with the whole world.

Almost as if to answer her question himself, Ryou walked into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him. Her giggling stopped, and she turned to look at him with big, curious eyes. He also paused, mid-step, to gaze down at her, his own sapphire eyes narrowing at the pink substance covering the lower half of her face.

"Purin, what is _that?_" he asked, folding his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow.

In response, Purin clasped her hands together in front of her body and swayed from side to side. Her face broke out in a grin, as she cried, "It's bubblegum, na no da!"

"I thought so," he said, his tone suggesting he wasn't impressed with that fact. He gave her a half-glare, which she appeared oblivious to, before sighing and dropping his arms. "How much did you take?"

"The packet full!" she replied, nodding as if to emphasize her joy. He groaned, muttering something that sounded like "Great, I wanted some" and running a hand through his hair. She tilted her head, watching as he turned on his heel, about to walk away.

Suddenly, an idea struck her. "Shirogane-nii-san?" she called, causing him to twist back around to face her.

"Yes, Purin?"

"If you answer a question for me, I'll give you some of my gum!" She grinned, holding her hand out for him to shake. Though he hardly considered it necessary - especially since it was originally his gum, not hers - he hesitantly took her hand, giving it one, brief shake and sealing the deal.

"Ok, Nii-san, why is this bubblegum pink? I've only ever seen blue bubblegum before, na no da."

Suddenly, Ryou knew exactly how to get his gum back.

"Because it's made from Ichigo."

The sweets dropped from her hand, just before she bolted from the room. A loud screaming followed in her wake.

"Ahhh! I ate Ichigo-onee-chan!"


	7. Jelly Beans

**A/N: **Sorry that the ending on this one is a little rushed - I had a limited amount of time to finish it, an I was so close to the end that I refused to give up. Still, I tried my best.

* * *

Red one. Yellow one. Orange one. Green one.

His tongue darted out of his mouth in concentration, his face scrunched up with effort. Two delicate fingers, between which was captured a pink, oval object, hovered at the end of a line. Carefully, slowly, he moved his fingers down, placing the oval in the blank spot, before removing the digits at the same cautious speed.

Then, lightning fast, he brought his index finger back down, letting the pressure crush the bottom of the oval into the tabletop. Leaning back, Kish admired his work. The long line was steadily growing, and soon he would have a complete circle around the edge of the table.

But there was one, teeny, tiny problem: Kish had no more of the colourful ovals left.

Groaning, he stood, wandering towards the kitchen. Reaching the room, he began rooting through the cupboards, muttering under his breath. He pulled every door open, letting his eyes scan the contents briefly, before scowling and slamming them closed again. The ovals, unlike every other item in the kitchen, were not grouped in the same place. So far, Kish had found them in the cupboard above the cooker, the drawer under the sink, the pantry beside the fridge, the boxes beneath the table…

A light bulb switched on somewhere in the aliens head. He ducked down, grabbing the cardboard rectangle closest to him. Ripping it open, he delved his hand into it, fingers locking around a familiar glass shape. Eagerly, Kish lifted it out, confirming that it was indeed another jar of the ovals.

He stood again, floating out of the door and back into the main part of the café. He made his way over to the table he had left off on, unscrewing the cap of the jar and the discarding it on the floor. Kish proceeded to kneel before the table, removing one purple oval and squishing it to the surface, as he had done so with the rest of the… sweets?

A look of confusion swept over his features. Not once had he thought to find out what the source of his amusement actually was. Pausing in his activities, he snatched up the jar, bringing it level with his face for closer inspection. He read he label aloud.

"Jelly… beans…" he said; his voice was slow, mouth opening wide, only to close around the syllables with pronounced precision. He tilted his head as he thought, trying to remember if he could recognize the name. When he couldn't, he merely shrugged, returning to his previous engagement of sticking them all to the tabletop.

After a short while, Kish found he was finished his task. Slamming the lid back onto the half-empty jar, he began to levitate. No-one would mind if he took a souvenir, would they?

Once high enough, he faded, teleporting back to the ship waiting in the outer-layer of the Earth's atmosphere. But not before he got a good look at his creation.

Every single table had been decorated with various patterns of the ovals - spirals, swirls, circles, squares, zig-zags, stars, hearts. The center four tables had a slightly different decoration - each table had it's own letter. 'K I S H', they read.

A nano-second before he disappeared, a thought flitted through the alien's mind. It was beautiful; his masterpiece.

…And Ryou would totally kill him for it in the morning.


	8. Chocolate

**A/N: **I don't really know what this is, to be honest. I kinda just... wrote it, without knowing whether or not it made sense. It seems to make sense to me, though. *shrugs* You might like it, or maybe not. Please review and tell me!

Warning: Contains girly-_ahem_-problems. So if there are any boys reading this, you've been warned, in case you don't understand or don't want to understand. XD

* * *

She growled, tapping her foot faster against the café floor. Her eyes darted to the clock, then back to the door. She raised her arm, propping it on the table and placing her chin in her hand. A dramatic sigh followed, breaking the near silence of the café, save the ticking clock hanging on the wall.

It was getting later; the darkening sky was proof of that. The glow from the setting sun was fading, dying away as the large, yellow ball fell behind the horizon. The world outside the café doors had grown quiet, people having left the pink building and surrounding area several hours ago, and it was only because of her heightened senses that she could hear the cars pass by in the city streets.

But the serenity surrounding her had no impact on the impatient little catgirl. Her eyes narrowed, and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop her crying out in frustration.

A sudden movement outside caught her eye. Instantly, she jerked forward in an eager attempt for a better glance… Her hands flew to her stomach as she cringed in pain. Slowly, the redhead drew back, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. This was becoming unbearable.

_WHERE WAS HE?!_

It shouldn't take him this long to simply fetch her something from the shop, should it? No, it shouldn't.

A sudden surge of pain tore through her lower abdomen, causing her face to scrunch up in agony. Heat fired upwards, reaching out and touching her stomach. Her breaths became sharp and quick. In and out, in and out, in and out. Her hand clutched the edge of the table beside her so hard, that her knuckles began turning white from the sheer force of her grip.

And in an instant, it passed.

When most of the discomfort had left her system, she flopped back, leaving one arm still protectively gripping her waist. A frown tugged at the edges of her lips; this month was bad. Worse than the rest, by far. Focusing her gaze on the clock once more, she found a couple more minutes had passed. Maybe it was a little closer to when he would arrive and--

The door slammed open, and a panting Ryou stumbled into the café. Beneath his arm was clutched a pale pink box, tied with a red ribbon. He leant against the frame for a moment, whilst he caught his breath. Then, regaining his composure, he strode over to her, placing the box onto the table.

"Finally!" she cried, her face brightening in delight. With much enthusiasm, she drove for the item, her hands ripping away the ribbon and shredding the lid as she attempted to snatch its contents. Her fingers latched onto one small, brown object, and with a watering mouth, she brought it to her face and devoured it.

Ryou folded his arms across his chest, sighing as he watched her greedily eat all of the little, delectable chocolates. "At least this means you'll stop complaining, now," he announced, more so to let her know he was still standing there than anything else.

This caught her attention. "Nya? Complaining? Shirogane, these chocolates are to help _see me_ _through_ the pain, not _stop_ it."

"What?! You mean to tell me that I've just ran five blocks to buy you that, and all it's for is _comfort?!" _he asked in disbelief._  
_

"Yep."

"Baka Strawberry!"

"Baka Shirogane," she laughed, popping the last chocolate into her mouth.


	9. Twix

**A/N: **I think this one is slightly different to the rest, but it seems to be ok.

Drabble for **Mo12341234**, as this idea was her request.

Now, I would like reviews, please, or I'll refuse to update.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Steady, steady…" Tart murmured to himself, lowering his hand so it was level with the top of the pile. Carefully, he placed the wrapped bar down, before jerking his hand away. Narrowing his eyes, he scrutinized the heap, quickly checking it's stability and formation. If Pai had taught him one thing, it was how to analyze something properly. And so far, everything seemed to be ok… After his rapid assessment, Tart pulled back, smiling proudly to himself.

"That was much easier than I thought! And Kish said I couldn't do it - well, I proved him wrong, didn't I?"

The gleeful explanation was met with silence. Seconds passed, and the small alien boy's triumph slowly deteriorated, before fading completely. He sighed to himself.

"Why does everyone have to up and disappear? Where did they go? And, more importantly, why didn't they tell me about it? It's not fair; I could've gone too! Being alone is too… lonely! Pfft, stupid loneliness." A pout crossed his lips, as he folded his arms over his chest sulkily. He dropped into a seating position, then let his body rise from the ground into a low hover.

"If this goes on much longer, I'm going to go insane," he said, bringing his bottom lip to jut further out.

"Well, they do say that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Tart's eyes widened as he whipped his head around. His momentary loss of concentration brought him hurtling back towards the ground, and he landed on the grass with an "umph". Instantly, he stood up, moving his hands to rub his now sore bottom, which had been hurt from the fall.

"Ow," he complained, frowning.

"Um, hello? Are you just going to ignore me?"

The newcomer's voice, the one that had caused him to jump in the first place, gained his attention once more, and he turned to face the source. Abruptly, his face dropped.

"What do you want?" he demanded, eyes narrowing into an unwelcoming glare at the blue-haired ballerina.

She smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "I was bored," she said. "I figured I might as well come to the park, seeing as I had nothing better to do. And look who I've found. Purin will be happy to know where you are - she's been searching for you."

"Tell her to get lost," he grumbled in response. "I'm busy."

"You looked bored to me," Minto commented. "And what, exactly, is that?"

She extended a finger, pointing at the pile of Twixes beneath a tree.

"That's my replica of the Eiffel Tower! How can you not tell?" Tart exclaimed, his voice wobbling slightly, as though he was about to start crying.

"Because it looks exactly like Ichigo's house."

"Well it was Kish who told me to build it…"

--

From atop the pink, café rooftop, he snickered to himself. The result of this was going to be fun. He leant back, closing his eyes and enjoying the silence. However, a sudden screech cut into the serenity, causing his ears to twitch.

"KISH!"

The green-haired alien smirked to himself, unwrapping another Twix and popping it into his mouth.


	10. Sherbet

**A/N: **Sorry for the late-ish update, I've been pretty busy recently, what with exams and family stuff. Hopefully this drabble should make up for it. There aren't many left now, so I'll try and finish this fic off before my next school holidays (two weeks away).

To save confusion: I've eaten sherbet that isn't just white before, which is why it's coloured in this. I think it makes it prettier. ^^

Remember to review!

* * *

"Ichigo-onee-chan, which colour should we use next?"

The red-head glanced up at Purin, who was stood over a pile of colourful packets and tubes, clearly deep in thought. She switched her attention to the dust on the floor, analyzing the patterns.

"Pink… I think," she slowly answered. "Or blue, I'm not sure. Better just use one of each." A smile stretched across her face as she said this, and Purin quickly returned it, before snatching up a blue and pink tube and tossing it over to Ichigo.

The catgirl caught it expertly, a soft "nya" escaping her lips as she did so. Gently, she placed it down beside her to use later, when she'd finished her current task. Instantly, her hands were occupied with the job, working quickly and swiftly to distribute the dust evenly and prettily across the floor.

Once she had finished the packet she was holding, she picked up the one Purin had given her and did the same with it. It wasn't long until she had used that one up too, and she turned to the monkey-girl for another, only to find her deeply engrossed in her own work.

Smiling to herself, Ichigo stood, walking over to the pile and selecting the colours she needed. On her way back to her spot, she couldn't help but admire their creation. It was so pretty; they'd just have to remember to fix a camera in the room for his reaction…

-

It was late, the café having long since closed and the girls had left for home. He trudged up the stairs, running a hand through his hair. All he needed now was a good night's sleep.

Reaching the door to his room, he yawned and walked inside, freezing in his tracks when he saw the state of the floor.

Multi-coloured sherbet swirls decorated his carpet, covering every inch in the powdered sugar. Blue sherbet, yellow sherbet, white and… pink. Lots and lots of pink.

"Strawberry," he hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Yes?"

He jumped back, his head darting up to face his unexpected guest. She smiled at him, clutching the object she was holding tighter as she walked forth, coming to a stop just in front of him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone home," he asked, confused.

"I stayed to give you something."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, than she opened the bag she held and in a flash, its contents was tipped all over the blonde boy.

"That was for docking my pay," she smirked, side-stepping around him and quickly exiting the room.

Too stunned to respond, Ryou, now covered in sherbet, failed to register the bright flash of the camera right away. However, after a few moments, it clicked.

"STRAWBWERRY!"

"Bye, Shirogane!"


	11. Candy

**A/N: **Ok, so this is the second last drabble. Unless someone has a sweet/candy idea, because I'm still taking requests.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I'm sorry I haven't sent out review replies for the last few chapters, but I keep forgetting to. Anyway, you all get a cookie for your lovely reviews!!

* * *

"Ahhh! I already told you - it wasn't me-- No! Don't aim for the face! Please, oh please, anywhere else - just _not the face!_"

_Smash!_

"Ow."

Pai sighed, flipping the page of the earth magazine to a more appropriate article. Briefly, he skimmed the text, his expression dropping somewhat when he found it not to his liking. He flicked a couple pages, allowing his eyes to scan them quickly, before deeming the whole magazine boring.

"Oh! Now you're gonna get it, you little… Is that a frying pan? Hmm… where did you find that thing? And why are you-- No! Don't! T-Tart! Don't you dare come any closer, or I'll… I'll… PAI! HEEEEEEEELP!"

Ignoring the shouting as best he could, Pai placed the magazine down on the chair arm and stood, intent on making his way to the kitchen. Halfway there, he heard the banging and clattering of a certain someone being struck over the head by something metal, and rolled his eyes.

"Ow! Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! PAIIIIIIIII!"

Clenching his jaw, Pai shook his head. No, he would not go and help him. Not this time. Not again. The last time he had gotten involved, Kish had sped away and left him to calm down a fuming Tart. Which included being hit over the head several times. With the frying pan.

_Bang! Bang bang bang bang! _

"Eeeeeeep! HELP!" Kish screamed, as he ran past the kitchen doorway, arms outstretched and flailing. Seconds later, Tart too came flying past, a slightly dinted frying pan clutched in his pale hands.

Pai groaned, but shook it off quickly, turning his attention instead to the teapot sat on the bench.

"He really should learn not to steal Tart's candy," he muttered to himself, as Kish screamed once more.

* * *

**A/N (again): **Sorry if the ending isn't exactly right - it doesn't sound right to me, but it's the best I can do. Please review!


	12. Love Hearts

**A/N: **This was supposed to be the last drabble, but for some reason it didn't feel right only having twelve chapters. Fourteen just seemed to fit far better - don't ask me why; it's more of a feeling rather than actual logic. I had to rack my brain for ideas to make it up to fourteen, but I managed.

Since I'm on a high with finally getting my dreaded German speaking exam out of the way (single-handedly THE most stressful exam I've ever done), I'm going to try and update a lot over this weekend. So this might even be finished off by Monday. Hopefully.

Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to listen to me go on and on forever, so I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a strange message; straightforward and simple, yes, but so short she had no clue how to carry it out. There were no details left - no name to let her know who had sent it, nor any hints as to where it had come from.

She scrunched up her face in confusion, before raising a hand, and gently pushing up the glasses that had slipped down the bridge of her nose. Sighing, she read the message again.

_'Email Me'_

…But how was she supposed to email someone who left no name or address to contact? And it didn't help that the mysterious message-leaver had written this note on a round sugary sweet.

Retasu's train of thought ended when her stomach growled. Although no-one was around, she quickly apologized to the air, before bringing her hands to her middle. This sweet was making her remember about skipping breakfast earlier.

She glanced downwards, at the source of her discomfort, but her gaze was drawn to the floor, where another candy sweet was sat, the message glaring up at her. Reading it, she felt her face heat up, as a blush crept across her cheeks in embarrassment.

_'Be Mine'_

…But to whom was she supposed to belong? This one had no details on it, either. She shook her head, the colour on her cheeks darkening significantly. Bending down, she picked it up, examining the sweet. It was pastel green in colour, with a small red heart outlined on the top, the message written inside it.

Maybe it was some kind of trick. Maybe someone had put it there to humiliate her… but no; her friends would never do something like that. Then maybe it had been left there by accident, and wasn't meant for her. Or maybe… maybe it was. Oh, she didn't know; this situation was far too confusing for her.

Wandering over to the nearest café table, she placed the sweet onto it, with the intention of simply leaving. However, her eyes caught sight of another message-sweet lying on top of it, and she blinked several times in bewilderment.

Disbelief crossed her features, and she leant closer to get a better look at what was written on this sweet. And promptly fainted, her face flushed scarlet and her hand slapped to her mouth in shock, the message ringing throughout her head.

_'Kiss Me'_

Poor Retasu - didn't anyone ever tell her these were just sweets?


	13. Candy Canes

**A/N: **I wanted to finish this way before now, but exams got in the way. Sorry about the wait. ^^" There's only one more drabble after this one, though, so it shouldn't be too long until this whole fic is completed. (Yeah, this time there really IS only one more left - since I've said that before and then decided to write another three instead.)

This drabble is more fluffy than funny, and the ending is terrible, but it was the best I could come up with at this time of night. Don't say I didn't warn you...

Also, I have an offer: since this is so close to 100 reviews, and it'll be my third story to reach that goal if you're all kind enough to leave me a review, I'm offering to write the 100th reviewer a oneshot - dedicated to and chosen by them. That includes genre, pairing, and even plot. ^^ ... As if I've not already overdoing myself. But really, it's a thank you - I didn't expect to have a story reach this many reviews again.

Anyway, I'll stop my blabbering now. I don't own TMM, so on with the story. ^^

* * *

"So what exactly am I supposed to do with this?"

Tart blinked, holding the strange item up to his eye-level. He examined it suspiciously, before letting his eyes dart to the blonde haired girl, balancing upside down on a table across the room.

"I asked you a question," he muttered darkly. This comment caused Purin to glance at him, confused, before proceeding to right her body and jump off the table, hopping over to him.

"What did Tar-Tar ask, na no da?" she chirped, clasping her hands behind her back and leaning forwards. She blinked up at him innocently, genuine curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"I asked: what am I supposed to do with this?" he repeated, waving the short red and white stick around in the air. Purin's head whipped from side to side as she tried to make sense of what Tart was actually holding. He noticed her puzzlement and sighing loudly, brought his arm to a halt, extending it in front of her so she could see the object clearly.

A cheeky grin rapidly spread across Purin's face. "You eat it, na no da!" she exclaimed, bringing a hand to her mouth to hide a giggle.

"Eat… it?" he echoed, switching his gaze from her to the stick. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! It tastes nice! Just like mint, na no da!"

Tart's eyes almost popped out his head at that. "It tastes like Minto?! That's… freaky! Why would you eat something like this?" he yelled, throwing the stick to the ground and backing away from it, a look of sheer terror plastered on his face.

"No! Silly, Tar-Tar-kun! Mint flavour - not _Minto-onee-chan_ flavour!" she giggled, walking over to Tart and ruffling his hair cutely. She continued to ruffle it for some time; blissfully unaware of the growls she was receiving from the alien boy. It wasn't until his hand suddenly shot up, closing around her wrist, that she stopped.

Her mouth moved to form an 'o' shape, a silent gasp escaping from it. Their eyes locked for several moments, their quiet breathing the only sound to be heard. Then, instantly, the moment passed.

Purin's face lit up, a bright smile spread across her lips. "Well, Tar-Tar, are you going to eat your candy cane?" she asked sweetly, pulling back gently, and beginning to walk over to where the sugary stick lay discarded on the floor.

His hand remained gripping her wrist, and he ended up following her wordlessly, not even bothering to answer her question. Crouching down, Purin snatched up the candy cane with her free hand, immediately standing again. She held it out to Tart, but was surprised when he didn't take it.

"Na no da?" she whispered, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't want it," he stated, answering her incoherent question. Removing his hand from her wrist, he folded his arms across his chest, turning his head away, and his nose up.

"Oh… really? But that would be wasting it," Purin began. "I guess I'll just have to eat it, instead… but I'd like it if you ate it, Tar-Tar-kun." She sniffled, her brown eyes becoming big, and watery.

Glancing back at her, Tart found himself hesitating. He bit his lip in thought, before reaching out and snatching the candy cane that sat in the girl's still open palm.

"Oh, give me that," he grumbled, splitting the thin cover of cellophane and popping one end of the sweet into his mouth. He glared at Purin as he ate, to which she happily smiled back.

As he was finishing, a thought flashed through her mind, and she opened her mouth to voice the question. "Where did you get that, na no da?"

"In a box that said 'Xmas - do not touch until'," he replied. "What?" he asked, watching as her face fell.

"Ooh… Shirogane-san's going to be angry…"


	14. Skittles

**A/N: **Ok, so this is the final chapter! And yes, I know I've done the whole Ichigo-and-Purin-prank-Ryou thing before, but this was the best idea I could come up with. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this; coursework killed me at the end of term, and this is the soonest chance I got to update.

Special thank you to everyone who's reviewed, faved or alerted this!

To **The Southern Newborn**: Yes, I'm still aware that I have a oneshot to write for you, and I'm working on it, so hopefully it won't be too long until it's posted. It's top of my list for updates, now. :)

This final drabble is dedicated to **ZephyrFiction **because he wants updates. So you hear that everyone: update for Zeph, please! He'll appreciate it!

* * *

If there were ever a time that Ichigo was in love, it would be now. Doubled over with laughter, clutching at her stomach, and with tears pouring down her cheeks, Ichigo was in utter heaven. Who knew something as unprepared as this could turn out so good?

"It's not that funny, you know!" Ryou cried, the red hue on his cheeks darkening until it was scarlet. When all he got in answer was another laughing fit, he growled, tugging at the binds on his wrists and ankles. They swirled around, allowing him slight movement from side to side, however, they wouldn't break, much to his dismay. Groaning, he lowered his head back onto the pillow.

Finding her voice long enough to speak, Ichigo taunted, "You're not getting away. Not until Purin-chan comes back with the camera and I have blackmail material."

"And what, exactly, are you going to blackmail me into doing, Strawberry?" he asked, groaning again when he heard a small giggle.

"You'll find out soon enough, Shirogane," she replied, a devious grin settling itself onto her face. She let her gaze sweep over her victim, finding herself needing to glance away to avoid him seeing the blush beginning to creep up her cheeks.

He was strapped to the bed with some empty pillowcases she and Purin had found, tied securely around both his hands and his feet. But that wasn't all; after discovering their blonde boss asleep on his bed, Ichigo had sent Purin off to get some 'supplies', whilst the red-head stripped him of his shirt and trousers. By the time the small monkey-girl had returned, Ichigo had finished tying him up, and had proceeded to smother his chest in thick, sticky, golden syrup, before adding the contents of twelve packets of Skittles to him in an alphabetic pattern.

And then, she had realised the opportunity was too great to miss. Sending Purin off once more to fetch a camera, Ichigo had contemplated all the things she could do with embarrassing photos of her slave-driver boss; no more overtime, no more pay-docking, no more snide, sarcastic and witty comments that would work her up until she was a babbling, humiliated mess. No way - she would rule the roost from here-on-in.

She turned to face him, again, and trying not to let his bare chest get the better of her, made a point of walking over to the bed, and plopping herself down next to him.

Five minutes passed, neither of them saying a word to one another, until, giggling like there was no tomorrow, Purin burst into the room, a shiny, Polaroid camera grasped firmly in her hands. Several things happened at once: Ichigo squealed, leaping up and taking the camera from the younger girl as she offered it to her; Ryou growled, shaking and tugging at the binds in a last effort to free himself and avoid the humiliation; and then a _click!_ could be heard, as a sudden flash lit up the room for a moment.

Sighing, Ryou knew it was all over, as he watched Ichigo pull out the Polaroid picture from her camera and begin waving it around to develop the photo. When she was done, she held it out to him.

"Just thought you might want to see how bad it is," she grinned, sticking her tongue out at him.

But he didn't respond. He was too horrified for words. And that, for Ryou Shirogane, was highly unusual.

In Ichigo's eyes, it was a lovely picture. She'd caught him mid-flail, face scrunched up like he'd smelt something bad, syrup shimmering in the light of the flash. But, the cream on top were the Skittles, spelling out 'Teddy Bear Undies' on his chest, with a little arrow beneath, pointing to some _very_ embarrassing boxers…

* * *

Now, considering this is the last drabble, reviews please?

KO xoxo


End file.
